


Highgarden Peaches

by CLH_CLH



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLH_CLH/pseuds/CLH_CLH
Summary: This story is set in the same universe as 'The wisdom of those who lived' it takes place a few years later but they don't have to be read in any specific order. I hope you enjoy!I own nothing





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the same universe as 'The wisdom of those who lived' it takes place a few years later but they don't have to be read in any specific order. I hope you enjoy!  
> I own nothing

“Mother! Ned’s ruining my game!”

Sansa gave a small sigh, so far, three year old Podrick Lannister appeared to have a gentle and stoic temper worthy of his namesake. Generally, he was incredibly patient with his younger brother however, Ned’s current favourite pass time of knocking down his brother's carefully constructed towers of wooden blocks was leaving this patience sorely tested. 

“He’s just a baby sweetling, he doesn’t understand, maybe you could give him three or four of the blocks to play with?”

“No! I need them all for my castle!”

Sansa sighed again as Podrick proceeded to move the blocks to a shelf out of his young sibling’s reach, to Ned’s obvious and vocal displeasure. Sansa loved her sons, oh how she loved her two, precious, perfect, little lion-wolves. It was hardly surprising that, having had her own parents and siblings torn away from her so cruelly, she made every effort to spend time with her children whenever she could, almost to the dereliction of her duties as Lady of Casterley Rock. Not that this was something Tyrion would ever reproach her for, or indeed could, as having at last found himself a member of a loving family following a childhood practically devoid of affection in any form, he himself spent far more time in the nursery than was common for a great lord. However, today she felt incredibly weary despite having retired to her bed early and sleeping soundly the night before. She would have been sorely tempted to lay her head down on the nursery floor had she thought for one second either of her sons would have left her in peace to do so. 

“Father! Hooray, come play, come play!” 

As the door opened, Pod abandoned his blocks to hurl himself bodily on Tyrion, practically whooping with glee. Sansa watched fondly, it never failed to melt her heart seeing the sheer joy that the children got from simply being with their father. Tyrion’s face was lit up with the smile she loved as he approached his son, arms outstretched and almost wrestled him to the floor. Pod was still around a foot shorter than his sire but the days when Tyrion could hold his first born in his arms were long past. 

“Dada! Dada! Dada” Ned came toddling over, not wanting to be left out.

“How are my fine fellows today? Have you been behaving well for your mother?” Tyrion looked over to Sansa but before she could speak Pod chipped in “Yes father, but Ned keeps ruining my game! Will you play with me? Please!” Tyron chuckled and ruffled Pod’s auburn hair “That, I’m afraid is an unavoidable part of being a big brother Podrick, just ask your uncle Jaime. However, I am indeed here to play with you and Ned because mother needs to go and have a little rest before dinner. Isn’t that so mother?”

Sansa was surprised at this and wondered what had given her tiredness away, but really it was useless to ponder, so often it seemed as if her husband knew her better than she knew herself. Moreover, she was practically asleep on her feet and the chance of an afternoon nap was not one she was about to pass up, so she rose to her feet, bent down to kiss her husbands head murmuring “bless you my love” and pausing for a moment to watch the three of them capering around, retired to her bedchamber.

 

 

When Sansa awoke, she noticed a bowl had been placed on her dressing table. Walking over she was delighted to find that it was full of soft, ripe Highgarden peaches. She took one and bit into it, savouring the sweet, refreshing flesh. She took another peach in her hand and wandered back toward the bed. Despite having wakened naturally from her nap, she still felt tired, but she expected that, it was exactly like last time and the time before.

Her thoughts turned to the day when she had told Tyrion she was expecting Podrick, how he had looked at her with fear and joy chasing each other through his eyes, fighting for dominance of his face. By then they had already come so far, come to love each other in a deeper and truer way than either would ever have thought possible, come to know the very bones of each other. Sansa knew that she was telling him something he simultaneously dreamed of and dreaded hearing. As with so many things in life, she couldn’t take that dread from him, she could only support him with it, so rather than waste time in empty promises and reassurances she spoke to him of something else. “Tyrion, what shall we name him or her? This is to be our firstborn child, I would like you to name them.” This had proved effective and a beaming smile had crossed her husbands face as he blinked back tears and answered hoarsely “Ever the gracious lady, my love” then, in a slightly more mischievous tone “Although perhaps you simply wish to trap me, given our family histories it is not an easy thing to find a name which doesn’t evoke…mixed feelings”. This was true and although Sansa would do almost anything for Tyrion, she was unsure how she would have felt about bearing a son named Jaime, knowing as she did what had happened to Bran. Tyrion had squeezed her hand and stated Eddard and Robb were both very fine names but she had shaken her head. “Thank you for saying that my love but our eldest son will be Warden of the West, he shouldn’t have a Northern name. We can save those for our other sons, can’t we?” She’d used her own mischievous tone for this last and flashed him a wicked smile which he had returned, wrapping his arms around her with a contented sigh “yes, yes..sons, daughters…you know by now wife, I can deny you nothing. Although you may not be so keen in eight months time darling, I’ve been lead to believe carrying a child can be a troublesome business.” 

However in this matter Sansa, who had often thought herself the most luckless individual under the sun, was very fortunate. She suffered no sickness in either of her pregnancies nor was she greatly troubled by discomfort or pain. Indeed when she was carrying Ned and what little time she had to spare from her duties was taken up by Podrick, there were times in the early months when she almost forgot she was pregnant. The only early symptoms were increased fatigue and an insatiable craving for Highgarden peaches.

As the realisation dawned upon her, Tyrion entered the room, he clambered to the bed where she sat and kissed her, his eyes sparkling “Ah, you’re awake and I see you have found my gift, I trust they are to your liking my lady” he said it in a jovial tone and looked at her expectantly, she shook her head smiling “How on earth did you know? I only just realised myself this morning!” Tyron tried, and failed, not to look smug. “Let it never be said that I am not an attentive husband, indeed it is the quest of my life to ensure that I cater to your every need and desire”. His last word was said in a low, gravely voice which provoked an even stronger stirring within her lower belly than usual and, with a slight blush and a smirk, she replied “I see, well I think I could take a guess at what might have given me away”. It was true that she had been very tired and had retired shortly after dinner most nights that week, this alone would not have aroused her husband’s suspicions. However, coupled with the enthusiastic welcome he had received each time he himself retired some hours later, in addition to the visits she had payed him in his solar during the day…yes that too was just like the last time, and the time before. Sansa’s smile widened “I thank you for the gift husband, indeed until you entered our chamber I felt they were exactly what I required to satisfy my cravings, now though, I fear I have a yearning that cannot be sated with Highgarden peaches.” Tyrion’s grin matched her own and he pulled her into an embrace that, soft and sweet as it was, pushed the fruits from her thoughts completely.


End file.
